Frustration
by Itoma
Summary: He was an autobot, and she was a human... their love couldn't get any more complicated then that right? Wrong, if anything it just became more complicated as they went along, since she was an organic being, she was prone to certain, “needs”.Optimus/Kagome


**Frustration**

By:Itoma

Disc.: I own neither series, only the plot to this ficlet.

Transformers: Animated/Inuyasha

Kagome/Optimus Prime

* * *

He was an autobot, and she was a human... their love couldn't get any more complicated then that right? Wrong, if anything it just became more complicated as they went along, since she was an organic being, she was prone to certain, "needs". These needs where one of the most basic functions of her race. The need to procreate. Or... the act of procreation.

* * *

To say Kagome was frustrated was an understatement. She was sexually frustrated (well she thought she was sexually frustrated but seeing as she has never had sex she wasn't quite sure if that was what she was frustrated about), to the extent of contemplating each and every possible way she could jump her 20 foot tall red and blue fire engine of a boyfriend, as she stomped through his room.

Optimus Prime was confused more then anything. The human woman who had stolen his engine, spark, and processor -in a romantic sense of course-, was currently pacing back and forth through his personal quarters, he knew she was frustrated and he knew why. The problem was, He didn't understand why; he understood the genetic and basic purpose of... sex as he had heard her call it, but the reason's she wanted to partake in the physical act were lost on him.

"Ah... Kagome?" Optimus started, gaining the attention of his human counterpart.

Kagome stopped, and slowly turned her head in his direction.

"You know if you want a child that bares a resemblance to you and I, we could travel to Cybertron and obtain a protoform, and from there all we would have to do is introduce it a bit of your genetic material and-," The autobot leader informed her before he was interrupted by an angry growl.

"Ahg.. that's not the poiiinnt," She said with an exasperated sigh, as she walked up to him slowly the heels of her shoes clicking against the cement floor as she came to a stop at his feet, quietly waiting for him to reach down and pick her up.

"Then what is the point my love," He asked, his metallic voice laced with patients and concern, as he reached down and opened his palm for her to step onto.

"Nothing Optimus... I'm sorry I'm acting like this I just," The priestess hesitated, as she placed her hand on the smooth metal of his palm. It was warm and caused a sort of fluttering to course through her stomach. Stepping onto his hand she gazed up at his electric blue eyes as he lifted her up to his chest where she pressed her self against his chest panel where the warmth of his spark was the greatest. When she pulled back he lifted her up and placed her on his shoulder.

"Just what Kagome?" Optimus inquired, his voice hinting his amusement at her distress, as he leaned his head towards her and nuzzled her gently against his cheek.

"Just... I love you," Kagome, returned with a kiss to his cheek, before she sat down folding her legs beneath her and leaned again his neck, running her hands over her light blue skirt and blouse brushing off the imaginary dirt.

"Come now Kagome... what is bothering you?," The red and blue mech continued.

"Errg... its just that, I love you... a lot," She stated, " I mean.. lately I can't help thinking.. various things."

"Liiiike," he pressed.

"Like... consummating our relationship," the priestess replied, that familiar red hue coming to her cheeks as she spoke.

"Consummation? Is that all? Then lets go right now. We'll travel to cybertron and have my records in the data archives changed to state that you are my life partner from--"Optimus started, only to once be cut off by the human woman on his shoulder.

"Ah no that's not what I meant.. er not that I wouldn't want that but it wasn't.. what I … was talking about," Kagome spoke, as her voice slowly toned down into that of a whisper, while her face seemed to glow bright red.

"Then what did you mean exactly... and are you okay your face is unusually red?" Optimus asked, turning his head slightly to get a better look at her. A frown soon marring his facial features when his human love turned away from him bashfully.

A shiver ran through her spine at the sound of the concern in his deep metallic voice, causing her to blush even harder. But how should she explain something like this to him? Should she sit him down on the bed take his hand have a heart to spark talk with him about it.. No the tactic her mother used on her wouldn't prove effective in this situation. Perhaps through a presentation with graphs and charts? No, now she was just over analyzing it. But then again how could she have ever been prepared for something like this. She was a 550 year old priestess, eternal guardian of the Shikon no Tama, an object which over the years had become something of a human/Earth version of the Allspark under no circumstance was she prepared to fall in love with a living breathing alien machine.

But perhaps that deserves a little explanation. After a long grueling battle between the shard hunters and Naraku, Kagome and Inuyasha we're the last two standing against him, the others had been killed off one after another, either from being overwhelmed by the shear numbers of demons surrounding them after being separated or through the gruesome illusions and incarnations spawned from Naraku. But between Kagome's powers and Inuyasha's brute force they had eventually slain the destructive half demon.

Upon Naraku's death the jewels future had been changed, instead of continuing the cycle of jewel being reborn in another priestess as Kagome and Naraku battled inside the cursed bauble, the jewel created an alternate plan of action and designated Kagome as its personal guardian; to retain her 18 year old body for all time. Its reasoning being that it was an object that was a part of the grand design of the universe, an object of power that was to be coveted by many and be protected by one. But that wasn't the problem right now. Right now the problem was that a five foot tall human woman wanted to jump the mechanical bones of a walking, talking _Fire Engine_!

"I wanted... to have sex... with you," Kagome spoke softly, squeezing her eyes shut tight as she waited for him to respond. After a long pregnant silence Optimus replied with a shaky, ahem.

"Well my love, while I would love to partake in such interaction I lack the equipment for it... that and I would crush you," He replied, his voice shaky as lifted up his hand and gently nudged her with his index finger coaxing her into facing him.

Turning and looking up to him with her sad brown eyes, her fair creme colored skin still tainted with the red hue of her blush, Kagome gave him a slow nod of understanding as she stood up and walked over his large shoulder and placed a kiss on his large lips before she sat down and rested against his neck again sighing sadly.

"I know Optimus... ,"she spoke solemnly, as she rested against him.

"Shhh its fine Kagome, while I can't give you certain things... I'll always be with you, forever," He replied as he slowly picked Kagome up and transformed into his vehicle mode being mindful of the love of his practically eternal life as the metal gears and wiring of his body shifted around her til his transformation was complete. Softly placing her on the smooth car seat in his cab and leaning it back all the way and turning on his heater to a comfortable level.

Kagome smiled gently as she shifted in the car seat, she knew he was right while he would never be able to help her with her desires of the flesh he would always be there with her even after the human race either died out or continued to live on traveling deep into outer space to interact with other sentient beings... other then the Cybertronian, Optimus Prime would always be there to hold her and comfort her, to warm her heart and soul with his own.

"I know you will... I know my love," She spoke as she slowly drifted off into a soft slumber, the rev and vibration of his engine soothing her more then any lullaby.

* * *

Kagome let out a yelp as she was tossed onto a bed by a large man who looked to be made of a liquid yet solid metal. He was tall, roughly seven feet, and built like a brick house. His shiny abs of steel rippled as he slowly walked up to the bed, leaning forward and pining her between his knuckles. Slowly Kagome ran her hands up the smooth alloy of his arms up to his broad shoulders, as her eyes sparked with wonder as she looked up to his glowing electric blue optics.

She licked her lips as her eyes shifted to his smooth metal lips.

He moved a leg up onto the bed.

Her hands trailed down to rest on the metal plates of his pectorals.

He moved his other leg up effectively pinning her beneath his naked steel body. Seductively she retracted her hands from his body and began unfastening the buttons of her blouse as he craned his neck down and took her lips against his own. Gently he needed and molded her lips against his as he darted his tongue out and licked her lips as the last button of her blouse came loose and she brought her hands up to his head gently running her hands over his strong jaw line and to the back of his head where she locked him in place as she opened her lips and let her own tongue meet his in a swirl of passion.

Kagome let out a soft moan against his lips as she tasted his moist metallic tongue as the passion in there kiss turned into a battle of dominance to which she quickly surrendered. Leaning back and resting her head against the bed as he continued to ravage her mouth with his long deep kiss.

Reaching down he griped a fistful of her blue skirt and ripped it from her body tearing it to shreds as he gently pushed his knee between her legs and situated himself against her center rubbing his pulsing metal length against her panties as a smooth chrome fluid dripped from the head of his member and onto her smooth stomach.

"Mmmn... Kagome," He moaned against her lips, as he wrapped his powerful arms around her and pulled her tight against his body, the heat of her flesh lighting a fire in him as he reached down and gave her ass a firm squeeze before tearing her panties from her body much like her skirt and tossing it to the side. From there he slid his length against her wet entrance as he reached up and unclasped her bra and tossed it aside as well as her breasts pressed up against his solid chest.

Stopping their kiss for a moment he rested his forehead against hers and looked deep into her soft chocolate brown eyes, his blue optics dimming slightly so as not to harm her eyes. She looked so beautiful to him with her long raven hair draping over her shoulders her full used red lips and warm soulful eyes. To think that such a beautiful creature existed and to have her as his own caused a heat to rise through his body as he lifted her up and positioned him self at her entrence.

"I love you," She whispered to him as she slowly slid down onto his pulsing organ, letting out a soft whimper as he entered her. The heated metal flesh of his member spreading her wide open.

"Nng.. as I love you," He groaned as he threw his head back in pleasure as she slid down his length till he was sheathed deep inside her. Steadily he brought his head back and craned his neck so he could take her lips once again as he reached down and cupped her firm rump in his hands and began to lift her up and down her length.

Kagome let out a deep moan as he lifted her with his strong arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as she bit her lower lip taking in a deep breath through her teeth as he hit that special bundle of nerves inside her. "Harder... Mmmm please," She groaned as she began to kiss with a renewed passion.

Happy to oblige he stopped her kiss to lay her back on the bed and leaned over to continue kissing her as he began to thrust into her quickly and deeply, his metallic orbs slapping against her heated flesh as they rose and tightened against him as her began to close in on his climax.

Kagome ran her nails against his back as with each thrust he slammed into that one special spot, that familiar liquid heat coiling in her body as she screamed out against his lips. The orgasm sending her over the edge as she screamed, "OPTIMUS!"

* * *

Optimus woke with a start his engine turning on and startling the human woman who slept inside him. Quickly scanning his cab he observed her vital signs, once he established that she was okay he softly whispered.

"Kagome.. are you Okay?" He asked, as she groggily sat up and looked at the dash bored.

"Yeah... why?," She yawned as she slumped against the steering wheel.

"Well you called out my name? I thought something was wrong," Optimus questioned.

"I didn't call out your name.. you must have been dreaming," Kagome waved off his question as she leaned back into her seat.

"That was a dream?" The fire engine asked quietly, his mind roving over the data of his "dream" and the pleasure and love he felt from it.

"What was?," The priestess questioned, somewhat interested.

"Nothing.. Nothing. But Kagome how would you feel about traveling to Cybertron tomorrow... I had an idea."

* * *

Itoma: Yay its really done!! With shameless smut involved!

Kagome: Ya know this is the second story you've written where my undergarments get shredded. Is there something wrong with my panties?

Itoma: Not really... just that it was keeping Optimus from the goods.

Kagome: (decks Itoma and looks to Optimus) Is that true?

Optimus: No worry my love.. your undergarments will never prevent us from sexual activity again. (Points to the burning mound of undergarments)

Kagome:(bashes Optimus over the head with a metal baseball bat) I expected this from Itoma.. but most defiantly not from you. So I'm taking away your sex upgrades for a week or until my panties are replaced.


End file.
